Sword of Acorns
Equipment/Weapon Synopsis The Sword of Acorns was created after King Max, a prince at the time, first had contact with the Source of All. As he emerged, the substance of the Source was drained off his body and gathered by servants of his father King Frederick Acorn and forged into the Sword and Crown of Acorns. The artifacts were thus imbued with magical properties, which Max wielded during his reign. When Dr. Ivo Robotnik came to power, the Sword was lost, somehow ending up in the possession of the Raven Mathias Poe, who concealed it within a dummy made to resemble Damocles the Elder, a fellow evil spell caster. Equipment/Weapon Statistics Tiering: Varies. Up to 2-A '''at it's strongest '''Verse: Archie's Sonic The Hedgehog Comics Name: Sword of Acorns Classification: Mystical Blade Wielders: '''Sally Acorn, Mammoth Mongul, Dr.Ivo Robotnik and ETC. '''Special Abilities: Magical Powers (Imbued with the mystical properties of The Source of All), Power Bestowal (Granted many beings the abilities it contains), Possession (Took full control over Sally Acorn after she wielded the blade), Fate Manipulation ((Altered a situation to prevent Sonic and King Acorn from falling to their deaths), Conceptual Manipulation (Capable of effecting those who reside in The Chaos Force, who are conceptual entities), Power Nullification (Potentially able to remove the powers of beings as powerful as Enerjak ), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation (Existed in and can affect The Chaos Force), Energy Manipulation (Has access to the use of Chaos Energy), Non-Physical Interaction, Willpower Manipulation (In the form of restoring one's willpower), Existence Erasure (Capable of removing beings from reality), Portal Creation (Created a portal to The Chaos Force), Can reverse the effects of Transmutation and Biological Manipulation, Preconginition (Those who wield the blade get visions of things that happen in the future), Healing, ETC. Destructive Ability: Varies. '''(The power of The Sword of Acorns is dependent on it's wielder and how deep a connection they possess with mystical properties). Up to '''Multiverse Level+ '''at it's strongest (Drained Enerjak of his powers, leaving him powerless. Erased the Ancient Walkers from reality. Comprised of The Source of All, which should surpass both The Chaos Emeralds and Power Rings) [https://omniversal-battlefield.wikia.com/wiki/Speed '''Speed]:'' 'Varies. '(The power of The Sword of Acorns is dependent on it's wielder and how deep a connection they possess with mystical properties). 'Massively FTL+ '''when used by Sally and '''Immeasurable '''when used by Aurora and Mammoth Mongul 'Range: Multiversal+ '''( '''Weaknesses: Dependent of the users power, as such one may not be able to access it's full potential Other Attributes Material or Element: '''The Source of All (An all-encompassing entity that is one with Archie's Multiverse) '''Needed Prerequisite for Use: '''One must possess a mystical nature to their power '''Extra Info: While many beings do get their hands on the blade, said characters haven't had their hands on the blade for a suffient amount of time to be considered part of their standard equipment Category:Weapons Category:Swords Category:Archie Comics Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Sega Category:Magic Users Category:Fate Users Category:Possession Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Existence Erasers Category:Higher-Dimensional Manipulators Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Healers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Conceptual Control Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Portal Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Willpower Users Category:Variable Tier Category:Tier 2